I'm Back and Stronger Than Ever
by XxOriginalzzXx
Summary: Fairy Tail's favorite mage has been ignore since Lisanna came back from Edolas for a year, except by a few. On the day she turned 18, she was kicked out of the team and called weak, she snapped and quits the guild. Wandering into a unknown and dangerous forest she discovers who she really is...Read to find out what is her true identity.
1. Chapter 1

HEY! This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm really nervous about it…. And soooo I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to review, helps a lot thanksss!

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own FT! If I did I would've made Lucy Harem happen… **

Chapter one

Lucy's POV

UGH! It's been a freaking year since my OWN family has IGNORED me! Not that I wanna complain, but a year?! Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas I had been ignored by most of my guildmates, don't get me wrong I don't hate or dislike Lisanna. She is one of the few that doesn't ignore me, she's really sweet. The others that don't ignore me are Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, the exceeds, Mira, and Master, I really appreciate that they don't ignore me. Well another thing that I'm pissed about it that today is my birthday and team Natsu kicked me off the team. Here's what happened…

Flashback

I saw team Natsu come up to me and I was happy that they didn't forget my birthday..;

"Hey Luigi" said Natsu with a huge grin, and Lisanna was next to him with an I'm sorry face and I knew something was up.

I yelled "My name is LUCY, L-U-C-Y." He ignored me and then said, "well since Lis came back and you're out of the team, after all you were just to keep the spot warm."

I looked at Gray and Erza to see if they agree and they nodded and told me I needed to train to get stronger. The people that didn't ignore and Lisanna looked piss. I signal them to calm down and went up to master's office to quit the guild to go train.

Flashback ended

Now I'm at my house packing when I heard a knock on the door. I summoned Virgo. "Punishment hime?" she asked like always, I sweat dropped and said, "No Virgo, can you help me pack while I go answer the door?" she nodded. I went to get the door and saw Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira and the exceeds at the door, they all looked sad and the girls were crying. I told them to come in and they explained to me that master told them. I looked at them with pleading eyes hoping they'd understand and thankfully they did.

"Bunny girl you better survive and fight me when you get stronger. Gihi." Gajeel said and ruffled my hair. I grinned and nodded.

LUCY/LOVE RIVAL/ LUCY-NEE, REMEMBER TO WIRTE TO US FREQUENTLY!" bawled the three girls ( I think you guys know who), I sweat dropped and said of course.

The exceeds gave me hugs and as they left I departed to the train station.

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I made Lucy look like she's PMS-ing in the beginning. LOL. Stay tune for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY. I'm back with a new chapter, and I'll try updating daily! Today we will find out Lucy's true identity that has been hidden… Anyways enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FT. *SOB SOB*

Chapter 2

Makarov's POV

Today I had lost a precious child of mine. A very strong one but only some can see her true strength (MAKAROV DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT LUCY'S IDENTITY).*sigh*

FLASHBACK-

*knock knock* "come in!" I said. The door opened and Lucy entered. I asked, "What's the matter my child?" she looked at me with seriousness in her eyes and said to me, "Master I would like to quit the guild, so would you please remove my guild mark?" I was shocked and asked her, "My child may I ask a reason why?" she looked and said, "you know half the reason, well the other half is because of Team Natsu, they came up to me today after a year and I thought maybe they remembered my birthday, well I was wrong the only reason they came up to me was because they wanted to kick me out of the team. And Natsu said I was just a replacement and gray and erza agree and said I needed to train to get stronger." She murmured the last part but I still heard it, and I was fuming, I kept my calm and looked her with understanding eyes, she showed me her hand signaling me to remove the mark and I did. Afterwards I looked at her and asked, "Lucy dear would you be coming back." She replied, "Makarov you were like the father I never had and always wished for and FT was like the family I always wanted, but things have changed since Lisanna came back. We became good friends but almost all my family ignored me excluding a few so I don't think I'll be coming back, but I'll write as often as I can to you and we'll meet at the GMG. I'll show no mercy." I smiled at her and nodded and said, "I understand your choice and respect it, Lucy you are a strong mage and you'll always be my child. Till we meet, for now it's a farewell." She looked at me with watery eyes and said, "Cya later Makarov."

Flashback ended

Lucy's POV

I bought a train ticket to Celestial Falls Forest and boarded the train. As I boarded I saw two people I didn't expect to see, the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth Sting and Rouge. I couldn't help but giggle at their pathetic state, and they turned to look at me, I smiled and wave and sat down across from their seat.

Sting's POV

I HATE TRAINS! I heard a giggle behind me. Rouge and I turned around to see no one other than the Celestial Mage of FT, Lucy Heartifilia. F*** motion sickness for making me unable to yell. She smiled and wave then took a seat across from ours. After a few minutes the train started moving and rouge and I blacked out.

Lucy's POV

After the train the started moving the two sabers fainted I couldn't help but burst out laughing, good thing there was no one else on the train or they would've thought I was crazy. I soon drifted off to sleep…

TIME SKIP!

I woke up just in time to hear the announcer say, "welcome to CFF" (I'll abbreviate most words). I looked around and saw that the sabers already left. I got up took my luggage and left the train. I walked to the forest and damn does it look huge. As I was about to go in saw something next to the entrance and it was a warning sign that said, "_BE CAUTIONS AND TURN BACK ASAP! DANGEROUS CREATURED LURKING AROUND"_

I ignored the sign and entered.

TIME SKIP TO DAWN

I've been walking for hours now! UGH might as well set up a camp and rest and wake up tomorrow to train_**. OPEN GATE OF THE VIRGIN, VIRGO I SUMMON THEE **__*DING DONG* _"punishment hime?" she asked like always, I smiled and shook my head, "Just help me set up a camp while I go search for food." She nodded and told me to be safe, I nodded and ran off to get food.

I walked around for a while and saw some berries and picked some, after a while of picking I went back to the campsite and saw the tent made and bonfire too, and Virgo already back in the Celestial Realm. I ate me berries and then fell fast asleep.

TIME SKIP AGAIN

I woke up the next day feeling so feeling unclean so I went to a nearby waterfall I found yesterday while searching for food and stripped and stepped in. As I got relaxed, a huge shadow came above me. I looked up and saw A DRAGON?! I screamed and the dragon growled at me, "who are you and what are you doing in MY FOREST?!" I replied in a whisper, "My name is Lucy Heartiflia and I didn't know this forest belonged to anyone so I just came in to train in here."

The dragon first seemed shocked and then after a matter of seconds it bowed down to me. I was like 'huh?' The dragon then said, "My name is Celestia the celestial dragon and I'm sorry about before princess." I was confused and she saw my expression. Then a poof the dragon disappeared, and she was a HUMAN?! Great now I'm more confused. She looked at me and said, "Your mother is Layla Heartifilia, correct?" I nodded and she then said, "Your mother was the queen of dragons before she died of healing two dragons, Skiadum and Weislogia. Now you have to take her place as ruler." I looked at her, and said "Oh okay…. WAIT WHAT?!"(Late reaction much lushy -.-) Celestia looked at me and said, "I mean it." I looked at her and said, "But I'm so weak and all. I won't be able to rule dragons." She looked at me with a gentle smile and said, "Don't worry you will train to with every dragon and become the elemental dragon slayer or as we call it The Dragon Goddess." I nodded and she told me to hop on her back I did and we head of to the Dragon Realm. I thought, 'FT you better watch out. No I meant my EX team better watch out.'

THE END FOR CHAPTER TWO

This is the end of chapter two. Hope it was good and you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review on how I did? Please? Thanks so much. Stay tune for chapter three and see how Lucy's training goes and FT's reaction to their precious EX guild mates departure.


	3. Authors note

I'm so sorry I haven't updated chapter 3 yet. I've been busy with school and tutoring on Saturdays and also cheer practice. I'll try updating sometime this week.


	4. Halloween Special One shot

**Special chapter**

**P.S- this chapter is not based on the actual story, instead this is going to be like a short one shot story because I don't have time this month and probably won't be able to upload until thanksgiving break. So I am sooooo sorry. Please enjoy this one shot.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own FT in any way.**

In the main hall of the one and only Fairy Tail guild everyone is preparing for the upcoming Halloween in a day. Mirajane the demon matchmaker has a plan in mind to get two dense people together for this years Halloween. Who is it you might ask… well it's the one and only salamander and fairy tail's only celestial mage. That's right it's Lucy Heartifilia and Natsu Dragneel.

Mira's pov

"Hey,Lucy. What can I help you with today?" I asked the blonde mage smiling.

"Hey Mira can you get me my usual?" she replied smiling back at me. "sure no problem." I went to prepare the milkshake and while doing so I heard Lucy sigh. As soon as I finished making the milkshake and she thanked me I asked her what's wrong. She said, "well I'm having a problem deciding what I should be for Halloween, do you have any suggestions?"

Lucy's pov

As soon as I asked my question I regretted asking her because of the smile and mostly the evil glint in her eyes. "oh Lucy why haven't you asked earlier I have a ton of suggestions, especially for girls. Anyways why don't u be a vampire just because I have the perfect costume." I gulped and said, "uh Mira-san I think I'll pass." She turn to smile at me asking, "did u say something? And besides it benefits me and u, because u save money and can enjoy the rest of the day without stressing about what to wear." It was then that I knew something was up, "how does it benefit you?" I eyed her suspiciously, she looked at me with her regular smile and said, "no need to worry now, I'll send the costume to your house later on the day so u better wear it, alright." I knew there was no way in hell that I'll survive if I don't obey her so I just nodded. She clapped in joy and went to serve other people.

Timeskip to later

I heard a knock on the doorbell and went to open it, when I opened it I just saw a package on the floor. Knowing who it reut. I went straight to the bathroom and got dressed quickly, seeing that the Halloween party is almost starting I put on a dramatic vampire make up and curled my hair. After I was done I glanced at myself in the mirror happy with my work. I heard the door being knocked and proceed to open it. I saw Natsu at the door also wearing a vampire costume (cough cough male one not female one).

Natsu's Pov

Damn Mira for making me wear this. At least I still have my scarf with me. My costume consist of a black cape and a black tuxedo with a red tie and black shoes with three red roses on my hand given to me by Mira to give to Lucy. Here I am standing staring at Lucy who was super gorgeous. WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY THAT. She looked shock. I started by saying, "Hey, let's go to the dance." She looked confuse and I laughed and asked, "didn't Mira tell u about me coming to pick you up?" she replied, "well obviously not." I then randomly said, "You look gorgeous tonight."

Lucy's pov

….. WHAT THE FUDGE! ( I love fudges, just saying…3) did natsu actually just say that. I was blushing reallllll hard. Then I came to my senses and saw natsu standing blushing as hard as me, I decided to tease him a little and said, "well thank you for the compliment, you don't look too bad yourself, handsome." ( so out of character but oh well.) he blushed harder, which I don't know how but the redness would make Erza's hair jealous. When he finally snapped out of it which seem like forever, he said, "let's go, shall we?" I nodded and he offered his hand I took it and we walked to the guild chatting and forgetting about that awkward moment.

TIMESKIP TO THE DANCE

Mira's POV

I saw my two targets coming in the guild hand in hand chatting. I signal the DJ to change the music to classical slow dancing music. I took the mic, went on the stage and said, "alright now everyone grab the closest person next to you and slow dance the night away." I looked at where Natsu and Lucy and to my happiness(that didn't even make sense) they were dancing shyly. I left the stage and went to get my camera to take pictures of NALU, GRUVIA, BIXSANNA(bixslow and lisanna), ELFGREEN AND MANY MORE.

Lucy's POV

I looked at Natsu while we were dancing,I stared for a while till he ask, "something wrong luce?" I looked embarrassed and said, "um natsu I have a confession to make." He looked confused and told me to go on.

I mumbled, "welleversinceijoinedtheguildihavelovedyou."

I looked up to see his reaction, he looked more confused than ever and said, "Luce slow down, I couldn't hear a word you said."

Natsu's POV

Truth was I actually did hear her but I just couldn't believe that she loved me since she joined the guild. I loved her since I layed my eyes on her too.

She then mumbled again, "I loved you for a long time now, since I joined the guild…"

I looked at her and grinned. I then said, "Look at me luce."

She looked up and I kissed her, after a few seconds she kissed me back, when we release for air, I looked at her and said, "I love you, too." (AWWWW O.o) then I kissed her again this time longer and she kissed me back. I heard ooooos and ahhhhs and awwwwws from the guild.

_**The end**_

_**Hoped you enjoyed this nalu story, I'm so sorry if it's bad or the grammar is just bleh. Im in a real rush because I have a project to print out after this. Soooooo cya in the next chapter on Thanksgiving! BAIII**_


	5. chapter 3

HAPPY THANKS GIVING MINNA! THANKS FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY! ANYWAYS LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY! "…"=dialogue '…'= thoughts

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANYTHING. SAD T.T**

**p.s I'm doing this chapter in Lucy's pov only.. because I'm lazy -.-**

Lucy's POV

Celestia and I arrived at the dragon realm which was magnificently beautiful and peaceful. As celestia landed I hopped off her back. "Lucy-sama, for the first week we will not do any training, instead you shall enjoy yourself here." Stated celestia as she bowed before me. I smiled and said, "No need to be so formal, just call me Lucy or something. And also I wish to start training as soon as possible if I may." "B…Bu… But Princess you should let your body adapt to your surroundings first." " Well I-…" "HAHAHA this girly is definitely Layle's daughter! She's got the spirits! Celestia, if she wished to train then let it be. She is our ruler after all." Said a red dragon(hehe do you know who it is? I guess u do) "UGH! Fine, Princess let's start training first thing tomorrow. You'll train with the fire dragon Igneel." "REALLY?! THANKS SO MUCH! Wait? Igneel as in Igneel?" The red dragon from before said, "Yep that's me. Have we met somewhere before for you to know me?" I looked at him and felt emotions stirring up inside me. 'No! Don't cry lucy! Stay strong!' "Oh no. It's that I know your son, Natsu Dragneel." "You know Natsu? How is he doing nowadays?"

"He's well, and he found a…"

"A what?" asked Igneel.

"A mate..." I said hesitating.

"So he broke your heart, right?"

"Yeah…"

"That brat!"…

…Silence….

"WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious."

'Wow igneel is soooo much smarter than natsu!'

"AHEM!" coughed Celestia (is that an accurate sentence in grammar term? For a minute there I forgot 'bout Celestia! SORRY!)

"yes ma'am!" Igneel and I said in unison.

Celestia sweatdropped and said, " I need to introduce Princess to the other dragons. Com' on Princess hop on."

I nodded and hopped on. Then igneel and Celestia took off.

END OF THE CHAPTER! Sorry for the short chapter! T.T

Sorry nothing interesting happened in this chap, I'm like stuck on what to write so if you, readers, have any suggestions don't hesitate to say it. BTW I'm soooo sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes in this any chapter. I'm not perfect. Also give suggestions for names of each dragon according to their elements please thank you.

I need names for elements like:

Lightning

Poison

Nature

Water

Earth

Time

Space

And I think that's about it. Don't forget to review and keep on reading my story please, and again happy thanksgiving y'all. I'm apologizing too much! anyways ARIGATO MINNA! No flames! XD


	6. Chapter 4

Hey guys, it's been a long time since I last updated. Sorry about that. Summer homework is killing me and especially with high school applications. So let's get on with the story now shall we?

PS: disclaimer- FT is not mine.

Celestia's POV

Igneel, Lucy and I took off to head to Royal Palace (wow what an orginial name -_-). We flew past many different elemental terrains belong to certain dragons. I could tell Princess was amazed by her gasps.

A few seconds later the palace came into view.

Lucy's POV

The palace came to view and I was shocked at how beautiful the palace looked. "Princess, come on the dragons are waiting for you." Celestia stated. "uh… yea.. ok coming" I replied… Then I noticed something, "Hey Celestia, where's Igneel?" "He went in already." 'ohhh' Lucy thought to herself.

As we entered the main entrance, I started to get nervous. 'OMG what should I say when I meet them? Will they accept me as their new ruler? What if they don't like me?! What if…' "LUCY-SAMA!?" "wah! Uh yes?" "I've been calling you for the last five minutes. We need to get you dressed first before meeting the dragons." "M'kay."

No One's POV

Celestia and Lucy headed towards Lucy's room. Celestia said to Lucy, "Princess, there is nothing to be nervous about if you are nervous which you obviously are. All you have to do is introduce yourself and enjoy the welcome party we are giving you." "Okay, if you say so celestia." Replied Lucy.

*entering Lucy's room*

"Lucy-sama, let's get you dressed."

10 minutes later~~~

"TADA!" Celestia showed Lucy herself in the mirror.

"Wow celestia. I love it" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm glad you LOVE it. :D" Celestia say.

(Not going into description on how Lucy looks. Just picture the episode when Lucy wore a gown and when to meet her father for a final goodbye. Ya know in the pink dress)

~Time skip~

Now they are at the ballroom area where all the dragons are gathered… in human form obviously. Celestia came out and greeted all the dragons, "Good evening dragons. Welcome one, welcome all. Today we have finally found a new ruler!" She then signaled Lucy to go speak.  
"Hi. My name is Lucy Heartifilia and I'm the daughter of Layla Heartifilia. Please take care of me. Arigato!" ( I really don't know what else to say)

One by one the dragons bowed. "Um, no need to bow. And please just called me Lucy or Princess. No need to add 'sama'. I don't like that"

"Yes Princess" all the dragons said in unison.

Lucy's POV

DINNER TIME

"Princess, meet all the dragons" Celestia said

"Hello Princess, I'm Mizu the water dragon."

"HEYYY PRINCESS! I'm Lunar and I basically control the night!"

"Yo. I'm Blitz the lightning dragon."

"Venenum. Poison dragon. Nice to meet you Princess."

" Hi Princess. My name is Stargaze and I'm the space dragon."

"I'm Weisslogia. THE AMAZING LIGHT DRAGON! BOOYAH!"

"Shut up brother. Nice to meet you princess, I'm Skiadrum, the shadow dragon… and this idiot's brother." (points to Weisslogia)

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDI-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!* cough cough* Hi Princess. I'm Grandeeney, the sky dragon."

"PMS-ing girls… dragon girls these days" whispered Weisslogia to Igneel.

" HAHAHAHAhahaha! *sigh* Sup princess you already know me! I'M IGNEEL THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"Be quite flame brain!" "what you say you meta-" "Sup kiddo. Name's Metalicana, iron is my BAE!" (wha..?)

*Can I time skip the introduction? It's way too long. Name of dragons will be at the end so…. TIME SKIP*

**Still lucy's pov**

PHEW dinner was finally over. I'm so tired I could sleep right on the floor and not mind.

"Princess you should go to sleep now. It's been a long day for you." Celestia advised. I nodded and went to my room and well… collapsed and blacked out.

THE END! Not kidding

BAIIII

WAIT DRAGONS

Igneel- fire

Grandeeney- sky

Metalicana- iron

Acnologia- Dark (he ain't evil in this story)

Blitz- Lightning (might as well be thunder) *suggested by Celestial Stella-san*

Mizu- water * also suggested by Celestial Stella-san*

Venenum- poison *again, suggested by Celestial Stella-san*

Lunar- night *suggested by Grimreaporsgolor1*

Stargaze- Space *Suggested by Barnowl10*

Weisslogia- light

Skiadrum- shadow

Narava- nature (she introduces but it was timeskipped) *suggested by Celestial Stella-san* XD

Tierra- earth (same situation as Narava and also suggested by the same person)

Eclipse- time ( same situation as Narava and tierra and also suggested by Grimreaporsgolor1)

AND WE ARE DONE… I think

Anyhow, I'll see y'all in the next chapter!

Like, Favorite and/or Review! Love y'all! BAII

Also this chapter was written in a rush so forgive me. 3


End file.
